coup de foudre au bataillon !
by lance Caporal Rivaille
Summary: Erwin fera la rencontre d'un garçon dont il tombera amoureux ...


**je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **le monde de l'attaque des titans ne m'appartiens pas ni les personnages sauf mon OC qui va apparaître dans l'histoire!**

 **couple : Erwin x Taiyou**

 **ceci contient du yaoi âmes sensibles s'abstenir**

* * *

POV Erwin

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs menant à mes quartiers, je revenais du District de Trost pour une réunion importante avec le chef du gouvernement. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper, c'était très ennuyeux mais je devais m'y coller en tant que Major. J'étais en train de penser au Caporal-Chef Livai car oui, j'étais amoureux de lui mais il s'est entiché d'Eren Jaeger un semi-titan très colérique qui rêvait d'anéantir les titans. Tout les opposait et pourtant tout les a réunis. Je l'ai très mal vécu. Logique. Toute la semaine j'ai été d'humeur massacrante jusqu'au moment ou je croise un jeune homme devant un panneau d'affichage. Je ne le connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, ce garçon devait avoir maximum seize ans, pourtant pour son âge il était vraiment grand, il me dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il avait des cheveux épais et brillants couleur miel qui semblaient indomptables, il avait également de larges épaules musclées. Il se tourna vers moi , ce qui avait retenu mon attention ce fut ses yeux : il avait les mêmes yeux que Livai sauf que ceux-ci étaient d'un sublime bleu/vert cerclés de ce gris si particulier des yeux du Caporal. Je mis quelques secondes a comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux d'un gamin dont je ne connaissais absolument rien et dont la seule certitude que j'avais c'était que Livai était bien son père. J'avais fait très fort pour le coup, je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre personne alors qu'i peine quelques minutes je craquais pour mon Caporal. Il était évident que des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

POV Taiyou

Mes parents, pour la première fois m'avait autorisé à sortir de mes quartiers. Jusqu'à présent j'avais interdiction totale d'en sortir, je sais qu'ils voulaient seulement me protéger mais j'en pouvais vraiment plus d'être enfermé. J'étais donc très curieux de tout et me baladait un peu partout sans vraiment croiser quelqu'un. Au bout d'un moment je me mis à trainer dans les quartiers d'Erwin. Cela ne m'étonna donc pas de croiser le grand blond qui nous sert de Major. J'étais devant le tableau d'affichage, ce fut au moment ou je tournais la tête que je le vis, il correspondait parfaitement à l'idée que je me faisais de lui grâce à la description de mes parents. Je le trouvais d'ailleurs très beau. Mais j'étais conscient que c'était impossible entre nous. Tout simplement à cause de notre différence d'âge mais aussi du fait que lui c'est le Major et que moi, même si je rêve d'intégrer le bataillon je ne serais qu'un simple soldat. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer. Je fis le salut du bataillon ce qui le fit sourire.

«- Je vois que tu sais déjà faire le salut~ mais ce n'est pas la peine mon grand, dis-moi juste comment tu t'appelles »

«- Taiyou Ackerman Major »

« -suis moi. Tu vas m'expliquer comment Livai a réussi a cacher ton existence et pourquoi il veut te cacher »

Je voyais bien que je n'allais pas y échapper. Je soupirais en sentant qu'Erwin en voulait à mes parents. J'entrais donc dans son bureau et attendit qui me dise que je pouvais m'assoir.

« -tu peux t'installer et je suis tout ouïe »

« -je vous préviens c'est très étrange »

« -je serais bien forcé d'y croire puisque tu es là »

« -donc pour commencer je n'ai pas de mère mais un deuxième père qui est Eren Jaeger, ils avaient découvert qu'il pouvait tomber enceinte à cause des effets secondaires de sa transformation en titan il pouvait procréer. Ils l'ont découvert quand Eren a été enceinte de plusieurs mois. Heureusement ca faisait un moment qu'ils voulaient un enfant malgré la guerre contre les titans. Ils m'ont caché pour me protéger. Ils ne voulaient pas que ma naissance se sache parce que je suis né d'un titan et d'un homme tout aussi incroyable. La nouvelle se serait très vite répandue et le gouvernement s'en serait mélé. Ils ont eu raison et tort à la fois. »

« -ah oui ? »

« -je pense que c'était effectivement dangereux d'annoncer ma naissance, le gouvernement en aurait profité pour vous enfoncer encore plus et d'accuser le bataillon de trahison envers l'humanité, plus personne n'a confiance en vous c'était donc l'occasion rêvée de vous faire couler et exécuter. Ensuite je pense que vous mettre au courant aurait été la moindre des choses s'il arrive quoi que ce soit c'est vous qui prennez »

« -effectivement… quel bel esprit de déduction tu as »

« -major permettez-moi de vous aider s'il vous plait. J'ai découvert des choses très grave »

« -on verra ça. Que si tes parents sont d'accord. Maintenant tu peux disposer, j'ai du travail »

POV Erwin

Je lui dis qu'il pouvait disposer. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, j'avais senti qu'en plus d'être beau il avait un esprit vif et intelligent, ses parents avaient mis au monde un garçon incroyable mais qui pouvait également se révéler très dangereux. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas le problème, le souci c'était que s'il était resté quelques minutes de plus je n'aurais pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et à mes envies sexuelles je n'étais pas sûr qu'il aurait vraiment apprécié. Je soupirais en pensant à la galère dans laquelle je venais de me fourrer. Je regardais la pile de dossiers qui m'attendait, puis regarde l'heure je voyais que c'était presque l'heure de partir et que de toute façon je n'aurais pas eu le courage de commencer à les compléter ne pensant qu'au garçon. Je pris finalement la dangereuse décision de lui avouer mes sentiments malgré que ce soit très récent et envoie quelqu'un le prévenir que je le convoquais le lendemain.

Comme convenu, le lendemain il vint à mon bureau.

« -que puis-je pour vous Major ? »

Je savais pourtant que c'était vraiment trop tot pour lui avouer mes sentiments mais j'étais plus que sur de ce que je ressentais pour lui

« -je dois t'avouer quelque chose Taiyou »

« -je vous écoute »

« je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi dès l'instant ou je t'ai vu »

Je le vis rougir et sourie, c'était vraiment trop mignon de le voir rougir ainsi

« -comment pouvez-vous affirmer un telle chose ? »

Ce fut a mon tour de rougir mais je m'y attendais, après tout ce gamin c'est le fils de Livai.

« - tout simplement parce que depuis que je t'ai vu je ne pense qu'à toi. A tel point que je n'arrive plus a me concentrer, quand tu es là mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va détruire ma cage thoracique »

Je sentais mon visage prendre différentes teintes de rouge.

POV Taiyou

Au fond de moi je n'attendais que ça, que le major me déclare sa flamme. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être tout de même méfiant ;

« -si vous m'aimez prouvez le moi »

Il s'approcha alors de moi, pris mon menton entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me murmurer

« -je t'aime ... »


End file.
